The Predators of the Galaxy
by Dragonlord0
Summary: An ancient and powerful enemy of the Jedi and Sith have returned with vengeance. An enemy so powerful and deadly the Sith and Jedi were forced to join sides during the days of the old Republic. Will they manage to defeat them once more? Or will this time be different. Watch as the Galaxy witnesses the might of the Predators. Harem Lemons girl on girl action pregnancy. Blood&gore
1. The Predator

Chapter 1 the Predator

In Separatist Territory a group of highly skilled clones were heading towards a Droid base. Leading the operation was Jedi General Koffi Arana.

"Target in sight General." A clone commando said.

"Wait something isn't right." Another clone said looking at the factory.

"What is it?" Arana asked.

"Theres no guards." The clone said making Arana look and indeed saw no one guarding the factory.

"Strange. Theres never been a factory or base unguarded before. Something is not right." Arana said before he and his clones moved to the factory.

"Wait hold on." A clone said spotting two droid bodies that had burn marks on the front. "I think something attacked them." The clone said getting Arana to frown before pulling out a hologram transmitter. Activating it the Jedi Council soon appeared.

"Master Arana. Have you located the Droid factory?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, but theres something off. I believe someone or something might have already attacked the factory." Arana said.

"What makes you believe that?" Koth asked.

"There a couple droids out front with burn marks on the front. And the factory is completely unguarded." Arana said before his men opened the front door to look inside.

"What the?" One of the clones said seeing the factory was totaled.

"Someone definitely beat us to the factory all right." A clone said.

"Master Yoda...Was there anyone else sent here to destroy the factory?" Arana asked.

"No, sent only you we did yes." Yoda said before Arana felt something drip on his head.

"Huh?" Arana said before looking up seeing a few drops of blood coming down from the floor above. "I'll contact you when I have more information." Arana said ending his transmission before rushing up to the next floor before he came to a brutal sight. The people leading the factory were slaughtered with their limbs cut off and some of their heads were pulled off.

"Sir...Do you think Bounty hunters did this?" A clone asked.

"No...We're dealing with something much more dangerous." Arana said.

Above them a pair of yellow glowing eyes was seen before they vanished.

"Jedi." A voice echoed throughout the factory making Arana widen his eyes and his clones aimed their weapons in the air.

"I do not like this at all." A clone said before he was close to a shadow. Next thing that happened was a slash came swiftly before his head came off and fell to the ground.

"Tracker! Where are you?" A clone asked for the deceased clone before his neck was caught in an invisible wire making him choke before a hard pull came breaking his neck before dragging him into the shadows.

"Tracker! Cliff! Report in!" Arana yelled on the comms.

"Jedi." The voice echoed again making Arana and his three remaining clones get their weapons ready.

"Sir I think we should pull out." The clone commando said.

"Agreed. Stay close." Arana said as they moved to the exist.

One clone that got close to the shadows was pulled in before a blade pierced his skull without him alarming the others.

"Gear Shift?" The clone commando called out but got nothing.

"I don't like this." The other clone said before his head exploded from a plasma weapon being fired from behind him.

"Run!" Arana yelled as he and his last clone ran out of the factory. However the second the Commando clone walked out a spear of some kind was thrown at him hitting him in the chest making him let out gargled gasps before dying.

"Show yourself!" Arana yelled activating his lightsaber just as it started to rain.

"Jedi." The voice said again before footsteps we're heard and seen but the person was cloaked.

"What are you?" Arana asked before electricity was seen on the cloaked individual before his appearance was seen making Arana widen his eyes in fear.

"No! It can't be! The Jedi and the Sith wiped you out thousands of years ago!" Arana yelled before pulling out his communicator and contacted the council.

"Mastar Arana whats..." Windu tried to say.

"Master Windu! Their back! The...AHHHHHH!" Arana yelled in horror before the being charged at him before his blood was sprayed everywhere.

Later

"Master Windu! Their back! The...AHHHHHH!" The recording of Arana was repeated to members of the Jedi in the briefing room.

"They?" Anakin asked.

"Unknown I'm afraid. The Jedi have more enemies then just the Sith. What worries me is what happened to Master Arana and his clones." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"Whoever attacked Master Arana and his unit also took out the Droid factory. We haven't heard anything from them for a day." Fisto said.

"Anakin." Windu said gaining his attention. "You, Aayla and your Padawan will lead a small search and rescue team to the planet and find out what happened to Arana and his men." Windu said.

"With pleasure." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka left.

"They have returned? Who's they?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I wish we knew. Whoever he was talking about brought fear to him." Obi-Wan said.

Later

Anakin and a small fleet soon emerged from Hyperspace.

"Think we'll find Master Arana and his men Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. Whatever attacked them means business." Anakin said.

Soon enough a few gunships arrived at the factory still the same as the day before.

"All right men lets go!" Captain Rex said getting them to rush out.

"Stay sharp. We still don't know what happened." Anakin said as they moved to the factory.

Moving inside the factory they saw the bodies of the droids around them.

"Why attack both Droids and clones?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not everyone agrees with this war young Padawan. There are some who believe this war has no meaning." Aayla said before feeling something drip on her Lekku. "Hmm?" Aayla asked before rubbing them before she saw her hand with some blood and looked up and gasped.

"Master Secura? What is it?" Ahsoka asked before looking up and also gasped.

"What?" Anakin said before he saw what it was. "Oh my god." Anakin said seeing the clones were skinned hanging above them with blood dripping down.

"Who would do this?" Rex asked seeing his brothers killed in the worse way possible.

Ahsoka after getting over her shock looked around and found Arana's lightsaber on the ground before looking in front of her.

"Master." Ahsoka called out making him rush over and widened his eyes seeing Arana without his head on.

"Whoever did this meant business." Rex said.

"Jedi." The voice echoed.

"We're leaving now!" Anakin said getting everyone to leave.

However as they got to the gun ships something grabbed Aayla making her yell out before something was injected into her knocking her out.

"Where's Master Secura?" Ahsoka asked before they saw her on the ground before something started firing at them and shot down one of the gun ships making it crash into the factory blowing it up.

"We can't stay here!" The Pilot said as they left.

Later

"What happened to Master Secura?" Windu asked.

"We have no idea. We saw her on the ground as whatever it was started shooting at us and took down one of the gunships. We have to expect the worst." Anakin said making everyone lower their heads.

"What did you see at the factory?" Plo asked.

"It was a nightmare. Someone skinned the clones and took off Master Arana's head." Ahsoka said making them frown.

"You don't think..." Adi Galia tried to say.

"It's impossible. The Jedi and the Sith wiped them out during the days of the old Republic." Piel said.

"The Jedi and Sith?" Anakin asked confused.

"We need more evidence to suggest one of the Jedi's greatest enemies have indeed returned." Windu said.

"What enemy?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm afraid we cannot say right now. As we said we need more proof before we say anything." Shaak Ti said.

Meanwhile

"And your certain your scouts report is accurate?" Sidious said to Dooku in hologram form.

"Indeed. The Factory was destroyed completely and someone or something took General Secura away from her troops before leaving the planet. However that is not why I called Master." Dooku said.

"What else is there?" Sidious asked.

"I believe that the greatest enemy of both the Jedi and Sith have returned." Dooku said making him frown.

"Are you certain?" Sidious asked.

"There is little doubt in my mind master. I recognize the tactics the brutality the vicious killings and the technology and weapons. They have returned." Dooku said making him frown more.

"This is most unexpected. This could put my plans in jeopardy and not only that they could wipe us out like they nearly did the last time." Sidious said. Though most did not remember the details during the days of the old republic this enemy had no problem with the Jedi just the Sith. The Sith and Jedi had united to defeat this enemy due to the Jedi under the belief they were only vicious killers. In truth the Sith had manipulated the Jedi into believing they were the greatest threat in the galaxy and had to be stopped. The enemy was annihilated since both the Republic and Sith Empire united to stop them. But apparently some must have survived to rebuild their numbers.

Meanwhile

Aayla soon found herself in a room as she began to wake up strapped to a table.

"Your certain she is worthy?" A rather distorted voice questioned.

"I see in her eyes she is worthy to our cause." A more clear voice said.

"Very well. Proceed." The other voice said before leaving.

Soon a tall figure walked towards her revealing him in unique armor and strange mask with dreadlocks. (Picture the outfit as the starting costume from Predator Concrete Jungle while the mask is the Stalker mask from Predators)

"Do you know what I am?" The person asked circling around her.

"A monster." Aayla said getting him to laugh.

"A monster? Half true not fully though. Your Jedi nearly wiped us all out thousands of years ago. You all thought we were dangerous due to our tactics and brutality. And yet...They didn't see the bigger picture of what we were doing." The man said standing behind her.

"What you were doing?" Aayla questioned looking above her.

"We were purging the galaxy of crime and the Sith. But you were deceived by the Sith into thinking we were the greatest threat to all life. How wrong you were." The man said.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Aayla questioned making him shake his head no.

"No. I want you to join us. The Jedi code is flawed not to mention the Jedi are all hypocrites. This war is proof enough of that and others. Where are the peace talks? Where are the negations? Where are the cease fires?" The man questioned making her look down seeing he was right. Did she agree with this war? No. She hated it. Hated seeing the galaxy suffer and the innocents caught in the middle.

"Our code is simple. We protect the innocent. Those who dare to harm others for cruel reasons or for amusement are guilty and are put down swiftly. And the Jedi...Couldn't see it. Their time is up. The ways of the Jedi and the Sith are over. Now our numbers are back up. Our allies have agreed to join us. I ask you...What is it that you desire? Do you desire order and Peace? Or do you wish to remain with the Jedi knowing one day they will fall by our hands? What is your choice?" The man asked making her think deep and hard on this.

Hearing all this she was beginning to see that the Jedi and the Sith were both flawed and nothing but lies. The Republic was greatly corrupted after years if not centuries of corrupted senators and Chancellors. The Separatists started this war to enslave the Galaxy. What was her choice?

"What are you exactly?" Aayla asked.

"We are Yautja. Or better known as Predators." The man said. "And I ask again what is your answer?" The man asked.

 **Authors Note: I just had this yesterday. I can honestly see the Jedi and Sith fighting against the Predators since they are brutal. Another Reason I made this is cause I am a huge fan of the series. Will the Jedi and Sith be able to stop the Predators a second time? Will the Galaxy accept their ideals and let them be? Will this story have lemons? Yes. And on another note Don't forget to check out my The Mask story if your a fan of the Mask and DC. Read, Review, Fav and Follow.**


	2. The Return

Chapter 2 The Return

It's been a month since Aayla Secura was captured by the greatest enemy of the Jedi and Sith. Since then rumors have begun to spread in the Republic of this ancient enemy.

The only reason no one knew anything about them was because during the days of the old Republic the Jedi and Sith wiped out most of that information about them. Reason being they didn't want anyone to ever follow in their footsteps.

They had assumed they were all destroyed but if the ancient enemy had indeed returned the Jedi and Sith would more than likely have to unite once more to stop them.

Right now however the Republic had scored a major victory in the capture of Separatist leader Nute Gunray. Senator Amidala had managed to capture the Leader of the Trade Federation thanks to the help of an old friend.

Now the Jedi were awaiting his arrival to Coruscant.

Master Luminara and Padawan Ahsoka were in charge of escorting the viceroy to face trial for his war crimes.

"Master?" Ahsoka said to Luminara.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Luminara asked kindly.

"I need to ask you something. Do you know this enemy the council have been talking about? They won't say a word to anyone." Ahsoka said making her sigh.

"I'm afraid they have their reasons. I do know who they are talking about. During the days of the old Republic the Jedi and Sith faced an enemy unlike any other. They slaughtered countless victims. Taking off their skin gutting them taking off their heads as trophies. They were relentless. Eventually the Jedi and Sith had no other choice but to join forces to stop them. We had thought they were destroyed but...It's still unclear if the attack on the factory and the Death of Master Arana were caused by them. Until we have more evidence we can only hope for the best." Luminara said.

After hours of interrogation Nute Gunray looked ready to crack until.

"Excuse me General but we have a situation." Captain Argyus said gaining their attention.

"What is it?" Luminara asked.

"We've picked up a distress beacon not to far from our current location requesting assistance. It's a refugee freighter." Argyus said making her frown.

"Odd. I didn't know there was any planets out here that allowed refuges." Luminara said.

"Well, we can't just turn our backs and leave them." Ahsoka said.

"True. Set the cruiser for that freighter then we will resume our course to the Senate." Luminara said.

"Right away General." Argyus said getting the men ready.

Soon the cruiser arrived at the origins of the beacon and found the freighter was damaged but still capable of supporting life. Bringing it inside the hanger a group of clones soon went inside looking for survivors.

Luminara and Ahsoka stood outside waiting for a report.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said before the clones walked out.

"General theres no one onboard." Gree said making her frown.

"Why would there be a distress beacon if no one was on board?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. Were you able to gather any information on the computers?" Luminara asked.

"No General but we did find a small trail of blood in the cockpit. Seems like someone attacked the freighter not to long ago." Gree said.

"I see. I will inform the Council about this. For now our interrogation of Gunray must continue." Luminara said as they left the hanger.

However as they left the hanger four cloaked figures soon walked off the freighter. The four soon split up and headed for their own targets.

In the clone quarters a group of five clones were seen before the doors opened.

"Huh?" One of the clones said seeing no one before they closed.

"Odd. Must be a malfunction." Another clone said turning arund before a blade penetrated his chest making him gasp in shock.

"What the!" Another clone yelled before the cloaked individual uncloaked revealing it to be a human woman in strange armor. (Picture Dark Blade Clan armor from the Predator Concrete Jungle game)

"Blast her!" Another clone yelled before she charged right at them piercing them in the heart making them gasp in shock before they died off.

"To easy." The woman said.

On the bridge the second cloaked figure made her way through the vents.

"Has anyone been able to get in touch with the men in the barracks?" The Captain asked.

"No sir. Hang on." A clone said accessing the cameras before they saw the brutal sight of the woman skinning the men.

"What the!" The Captain yelled before the second intruder dropped down from the vents and threw a couple of flying disks at them cutting them up in vital areas making them bleed out before dropping to the ground dead. The person uncloaked revealing to be another human woman in different armor. (Picture Alien Hunter Armor from the Video game)

Meanwhile

Luminara and Ahsoka continued to interrogate Gunray when Ahsoka felt something off.

"Ahsoka? Whats wrong?" Luminara asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Ahsoka said before using her com-link. "Captain Report...Captain?" Ahsoka said again but got nothing.

"Something is wrong." Luminara said making Gunray laugh.

"Seems as if my rescue has come." Gunray said.

"AHHHH!" A senate commando yelled from the other side of the room.

"Sargent?" Argyus said before he saw the pool of blood and opened the cell. "General I think it's best if we leave right..." Argyus tried to say before a spear pierced his stomach making him gasp in shock before he was thrown into the wall dead. Suddenly the last two intruders uncloaked themselves revealing the first to be one who captured Aayla and the next was a woman in similar armor but was a blue skinned Twe'lek in similar armor.

"Yautja. They have returned." Luminara said activating her lightsaber.

"Jedi filth." The man said pulling out a weapon that had black metal and red glowing Plasma. (Picture the Glaive from the Video game)

"What in the world are they?" Ahsoka asked activating her own lightsaber.

"We are predators. We kill those who have spilled innocent blood. Not that the Jedi care though. They nearly wiped out the pure blooded Yautja during the days of the old Republic. There was no negotiations no talks of peace and more importantly they killed many of the pure bloodline that were innocent women and children without a second thought." The Twe'lik said shocking them.

"Thats a lie! The Jedi would never..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"It's true. While the Pure bloodline had indeed survived it would take thousands of years to bring up their numbers once more. So another idea was put into place. They began to silently recruit others of different species to their cause or breeding with them to help increase the numbers faster." The man said.

"Less talking more action." Ahsoka said rushing in.

"Ahsoka!" Luminara yelled as the man grabbed her by the head before slamming her into a wall knocking her out before Gree and another clone charged at him while Luminara charged right at the Twi'lek who pulled out a spear that was able to withstand the power of a lightsaber.

The man roared loudly before he stabbed Gree in the chest making him groan out in pain before he was kicked into a wall.

Luminara continued her assault against the predator before she was able to kick her back slashed off her mask.

"Surrender." Luminara said pointing her blade at her back before she turned and gasped seeing the person was Aayla Secura who glared at her with cold eyes. "Secura?" Luminara said in shock before on her wrest appeared two metal claws and slashed at her and ripped some of her clothing. "Why?" Luminara asked in confusion.

"Cause now I see who is truly responsible for the suffering in the galaxy. It's not the Sith nor the Criminal and slaver empires it's the Jedi. They bring nothing but suffering. All that power and we do nothing but talk about how our way brings peace when it truly does nothing. How many innocent people have been killed because we did nothing but sit by? How many people are suffering now in this war? I will follow this abomination of an order no longer! I side with the ones who have the real answer to peace and security to the Galaxy. The Yautja." Aayla said as a weapon activated on her shoulder before she tried to blast her but she quickly dodged the blast before the other two arrived and grabbed Gunray making him scream in fright before the room was engulfed in smoke making Luminara cough before she passed out.

Hours later

Luminara soon woke up and found blood dripping on her forehead and gasped seeing the skinned bodies of Argyus and Gree. She looked around and saw Ahsoka still knocked out and rushed to her.

"Ahsoka wake up." Luminara said shaking her away. Ahsoka groaned as she held her head.

"Ow. Those guys really don't mess around." Ahsoka said making her sigh in relief she was ok.

Walking to the hanger they saw the clones were all skinned hanging above the floor.

"Master?" Ahsoka said gaining her attention. "Do you think what they said is true? Did the Jedi really kill innocent people?" Ahsoka asked making her sigh.

"I sensed no deception from them I'm afraid. The Jedi during that time must have been truly frightened enough to do anything to stop them. Whats worse is they are recruiting others to their cause...Including Master Secura." Luminara said shocking her.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true. She's left the Order and joined the most feared enemy of the Jedi. We will have to contact the council." Luminara said as they headed to the bridge.

Meanwhile

"Please! I am an innocent pawn!" Gunray yelled in fear as he was on his knees in front of the four who captured him from the Jedi.

"Do we look like we care? You will tell us everything or you will die." The man said before two young bloods dragged him away as he screamed in fear.

The man took off his mask revealing himself as a human with a symbol on his cheek. (The symbol for killing the Xenomorphs from Alien vs predator movie) He had white skin and red eyes.

"Stalker." Aayla said making Stalker look at Aayla.

"Yes?" Stalker asked.

"I know most of the Jedi cannot be redeemed but what about Ahsoka?" Aayla asked making him smirk.

"She will join us in time. For now though we will rest for our next mission. Sarah." Stalker said getting the one who killed the clones in the Barracks to take off her Mask revealing she had white skin blonde hair in dread locks like the Yautja and blue eyes.

"Relax babe I'm on it." Sarah said kissing his cheek before walking away.

"Dawn." Stalker said getting the one who killed the people on the bridge to take off her mask revealing she had white skin long blue hair that reached her hips and blue eyes.

"I'll go set up the equipment." Dawn said walking away.

"The time of the Jedi is coming to an end. Their legacy will be nothing but a laughable memory. Soon the Yautja will bring order to the Galaxy and replace both the Republic and Separatists." Stalker said.

Meanwhile

"Aayla has joined the Yautja?" Windu asked in surprise as Luminara and Ahsoka reported to the council.

"I'm afraid so. She believes the Jedi are responsible for the suffering in the galaxy since we refuse to act. Whats even worse is the Yautja are recruiting others to their cause. This makes it difficult to know the number of predators in their ranks." Luminara said.

"This is not good. It took everything we had to defeat them the first time with the Sith. I'm afraid we might not be able to defeat them a second time." Obi-Wan said.

"Masters?" Ahsoka said gaining their attention.

"Something you wish to ask?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I need to know. Did the Jedi during the old Republic kill innocent people of the Yautja? That seems to be their problem with us. Claiming there were no peace talks or negations...Is that true?" Ahsoka asked getting them to look at one another.

"Regretfully yes. The Jedi were greatly terrified of the hunters that we acted out of fear. When we realized what we did we grew to regret our actions." Windu said.

"Well, It seems like they're the real victims." Ahsoka said.

"Perhaps but their methods were going to far that we had to act. The Galaxy was restored after their supposed destruction." Piel said.

"I fear our actions have come back to haunt us. And The Galaxy will get caught in the middle of a war much worse than the clone wars." Adi Galia said in fear of the future.

 **Authors note: Uh oh! Looks like the Jedi are in for a fight that might be their last! Next Chapter will be the** **Trespassers episode. I'm not going to use every episode since I've used them multiple times. Also Sarah and Dawn are Oc characters from my Predator in New York story. Figured I might as well use them in this like last time. Those in the harem for Stalker?**

 **Aayla**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Chuchi**

 **Sabine**

 **Bo-Katen**

 **Oola**

 **And thats it for now. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	3. The influence of the Yautja

Chapter 3 The influence of the Yautja

Its been a week since the Yautja have made themselves known to the Galaxy once again after thousands of years. Already there was panic within the Republic and Separatists. While Most did not know anything about the Predators the ones who did were either concerned for their well being. Worried about the fate of the Republic or Separatists. And the third party was grateful the Predators were still alive. Reason being they saw the results they gave during the day of the old republic. However after the Sith and Jedi launched a full assault on their home world many had criticized the Jedi for their actions during those days.

Now the Republic and Separatists were highly concerned since it took everything they had to beat them the first time and they had to join forces to do so. With the Sith numbers down to two and the Jedi spread thin the odds of beating them once more were very slim.

Currently the Jedi council was talking about the problem.

"I don't understand. The Jedi and The Sith wiped them out. How could they survive such an onslaught like that?" Piel asked in confusion.

"Clearly they were more skilled then we realized in those days." Koth said.

"And now they're recruiting others and breeding with other species to increase their numbers." Plo said.

"Perhaps we should try to make amends for our actions of the past. We can fight on two fronts. Fighting the Droid army against Dooku, Grievous and Ventress is difficult enough but going up against the Predators is even worse." Adi Gallia said.

"I do not believe they will accept any offers of peace from us after our past actions left them so vulnerable." Windu said.

"The more we argue about this more likely they'll begin to consider to target the Senate itself. Lets not forget the Republic's army also attacked them." Obi-Wan said.

"They wouldn't dare! The Republic blockade is far to strong to get past that easily." Piel said in denial.

"And yet we know exactly what kind of damage their weapons can cause." Shaak Ti said getting everyone to agree.

"Do we at least know who their allies are?" Mundi asked.

"If possible the people of Mandalore are more than likely allied with them again like before. Let us not forget they were once the honor guard of the hunters." Fisto said getting everyone to agree.

"We will have to discuss this later. Right now we have other matters to attend to. One of ours outposts in the Pantora system has gone dark. It's possible the Separatists are behind this since the system holds no value to the hunters." Mace said.

"Anakin, Ahsoka and I will leave at once to find out what happened." Obi-Wan said leaving to gather the other two.

Later

After a careful investigation Anakin and Obi-Wan had discovered the planet was inhabited by a race known as the Talz who wanted to be left in peace since they wanted no part in the war.

However Chairman Cho just saw them as mindless animals and demanded they leave his planet and ended up declaring war against them.

"Chairman a preemptive strike is illegal you know that." Anakin said making him scoff.

"Against those who are civilized true but these are animals. Now either fight along side us or stay out of my way." Cho said walking away with the clones.

"There must be something we can do." Anakin said to Obi-Wan who sighed.

"I'm afraid not. We can only solve things peacefully not force peace." Obi-Wan said.

"Why not? It's our job to maintain peace. We can't just accept this and let him slaughter the Talz." Ahsoka said not believing they were just going to do nothing.

"We have enough problems as it is against the Separatists. We can't risk losing the Pantora system to..." Obi-Wan said before a something flew over them if the gust of wind was any indication.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said.

Above the Talz village stood a cloaked Yautja cruiser before launching three pods that landed in the village. The Talz were quick to get on the defensive surrounding the pods before they opened up. Coming out of the pods were three Hunters. Stalker, A young blood and one of the most experienced members known as Wolf. (From AVPR better known as Aliens vs Predators Requiem)

The leader of the Village soon approached them before surprisingly he bowed his head in respect.

"The Chairman will soon learn his place. This village is under our protection." Wolf said getting grunts from the other two.

Meanwhile

Cho and the clones were charging to the village with the Chairman intent on killing every villager.

However once they got into the village something was off.

"Where are those savages?" Cho demanded to know. "Search the village and kill them all!" Cho yelled getting his men to do so reluctantly.

Entering the huts they found nothing inside.

However that was wrong as the next second some of the clones heads came off from a quick slash.

"I don't like this." A pantorian trooper said as he looked around before he got pulled into a hut and stabbed in the head to swiftly kill him.

More clones looked around but every time they went into a hut they were swiftly killed before only Cho remained.

"Report!" Cho yelled but got nothing before he looked around and widened his eyes seeing his men were slaughtered before he heard gurgling sounds behind him making him turn and widened his eyes seeing Wolf behind him and tried to blast him only for him to cry out in pain as his arm was slashed off.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Cho yelled running away before he bumped into the young blood who snarled at him before cutting off his other arm making him cry out again. "AHHHH!" Cho yelled before he tried to kick away from the hunter only for Stalker to slash off his legs making him scream in horror before Wolf approached him.

"You...Dare to attack innocent villagers?" Wolf questioned.

"They are savages! Just like you! No wonder the Jedi and Sith tried to wipe you out!" Cho yelled in anger before Wolf took off his mask revealing his face. (You want to know something funny. For years I watched that movie AVPR and never once till 5 years later did I realize one of the upper fang on the left side of his face was missing or that he had acid burns on him)

Wolf roared loudly at Cho who trembled in fear before the blades came out of his wrest.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Cho yelled before he slashed him.

Later

"I have a bad feeling something has happened." Obi-Wan said before they got a transmission from the speaker of the assembly of Pantora and he did not look pleased.

"Master Jedi am I right to hear you allowed Chairman Cho to wage war against the Talz?" The speaker asked not amused.

"We had little choice I'm afraid. He declared it an internal..." Obi-Wan said before something was dropped down in front of them and Ahsoka and Chuchi gasped seeing the remains of Cho without his head arms or legs.

"That was done by the Hunters who contacted us about his intentions. Unlike you they had the courage to stand up against him. Which is why Pantora will withdraw from the Republic and Join the Yautja." The speaker said shocking the Jedi.

"Speaker please be reasonable. We were hoping this could be resolved peacefully." Obi-Wan said before the hunters dropped down in front of them making them tense up.

"And that Jedi is why you shall lose this war against us as will the Sith. We have the courage to do what is absolutely needed to save countless lives...Unlike you." Wolf said making him frown.

"Not every situaion like this needs to be solved with violence." Ahsoka said getting Stalker to look at her.

"True...Some situations can be solved peacefully...Some not all. Situations like this usually require the will to do what is needed to save lives. Thats the difference between us." Stalker said making her look down.

"Which is why Pantora is leaving the Republic to join the Hunters. It was a magnanimous choice." The speaker said.

"Senator Chuchi." Stalker said gaining her attention.

"Um yes?" Chuchi asked nervously.

"If you would be so kind as to come with us." Stalker said as the Yautja cruiser uncloaked making the Jedi look in awe.

"Whoa." Ahsoka said before the four left.

"Ahsoka Tano?" Stalker said gaining her attention. "A word to one who wishes to save lives. Consider an offer to join us in the future. You have what it takes to be one of us." Stalker said before the doors closed and the cruiser left the planet.

"Yeah right." Anakin said before the men got everything valuable out of the base to leave the system.

"Hmm." Ahsoka said in thought.

Later

"They did what!" Piel yelled in shock.

"Pantora has withdrawn all support from the Republic and joined the Yautja. I'm afraid our problems are only going to get worse." Obi-Wan said.

"We need to make amends for our actions or we will lose this war." Shaak Ti said.

"How? The Jedi and Sith nearly wiped them out thousands of years ago! How do you make amends for such things!" Piel yelled.

"By admitting we made a mistake." Adi Galia said.

"She's right. We need to solve this problem now before things get any worse." Mace said knowing they would lose unless amends were made.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this seems short and a little rushed but I've done this chapter so many times that I've gotten sick of it. Anyway next Chapter will be Ryloth since I want to get to all the good stuff. Also an update on the harem.**

 **Aayla**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Chuchi**

 **Sabine**

 **Bo-Katen**

 **Oola**

 **Barriss**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Luminara**

 **And thats it for now.**


End file.
